Universal Feature Animation
Universal Feature Animation is an film animation label of Universal Animation Studios, founded by Peter Seagle and David Cox in 2018. History announced plans to creaate their own Feature Animation label, starting with Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Genie and the Amp on November 21, 2018.]] Throughout the summer of 2018, Universal Animation Studios announced that they have entered to produce and develop the eight brand-new theatrical animated films based on Splashinis trends in the Splashinis Worldwide Studios association. In SWS co-financing production order, Universal Animation Studios made its differences with the new four-year trilogy of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and began making a spoof of theatrical films of Storks, The Grinch, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Finding Nemo and Chicken Little. To produce the eight new animated films, Universal Animation Studios plans to form the animated film label similar to Walt Disney Feature Animation known as Universal Feature Animation, directed by Peter Seagle and David Cox. produced by the artists of The Grinch's history (2018) and the staff of Secrets of the Furious Five. It is a joint venture of Universal Animation Studios and Skywalker Sound. Between the years 2018 and 2021, Universal Pictures began to launch the eight new animated feature films of Universal Animation Studios, starting with the first live movie and traditional animation of the trilogy Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Genie and the Amp, released the 21 of November of 2018 after the launching of The Grinch the 9 of November. The scenes of filming of the trilogy were carried out in Valencia, California, in the search front of Six Flags Magic Mountain. To consider Universal Feature Animation's music, Elin Carlson and violin partners Mark Berrow and Rachel Bolt team up to orchestrate and recite Universal Feature Animation films. All Universal Feature Animation movies will be made at California Symphony. In addition, starting with The Genie and the Amp score, all Universal Feature Animation films would be Bob Jones University Choirs's performed as well. Bob Jones University choirs came together to sing the various Universal Feature Animation films, used by Elin Carlson, credited as chorus through IMDb. Kaznapped was released on November 13, 2019 and Team Teen was released on February 1, 2021. The rest of Universal Feature Animation's other films include Who's Buggin' You, Hunter, Junior and the Fruit Factory, SMG4: Finding Jeff and Little Penguin. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Team Teen is the final movie of Universal Feature Animation that was made before, dissolved in 2021 as the Universal animation label. The release date for Who's Buggin' You was March 15, 2019, assuming the release date for Wonder Park (this movie is scheduled for December 21, 2018), Hunter's release date was July 12, 2019, the release date of Junior and the Fruit Factory was April 10, 2020, SMG4: Finding Jeff's release date was August 21, 2020, and the release date of Penguin Little was October 23 of 2020. Universal Feature Animation launches each first and last film through 2018 and 2021 and launches the three films throughout 2019 and 2020. Universal Feature Animation was disbanded by Comcast on February 1, 2021 during the release of Team Teen. Universal Feature Animation had also ran a 4-year Happy Meal deal with McDonald's. Universal Feature Animation's partners include Hasbro, Nestlé, Kraft Foods, Frito-Lay and Fruit Roll-Ups. During the course of the score of the films, they were all performed by California Symphony and Bob Jones University Choirs. Films See also * Universal Animation Studios * Universal Studios * Universal Pictures * Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Comcast Category:Companies Category:Labels Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Animation Studios